Right Here Waiting
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: JONAS: After Macy goes missing the gang start to fear the worst. Kevin won't rest until Macy is found. Kevin/Macy Joe/Stella
1. Have You Seen Her?

Stella, Nick, Joe and Kevin were sitting in the Jonas bedroom. Stella was working on some new design ideas. Nick was writing a song. Joe was playing the guitar. Kevin was watching the tv. It was Thursday evening. They had no homework cause they had a lot of free classes. So they thought this was the best day ever.

'How's the designs coming Stella?' Asked Nick.

'Good, How's the song?' Stella said back.

'Good. I'm going to get a snack.' Nick said while standing up.

'I'll come with you.' Said Joe.

Joe and Nick left leaving Stella and Kevin alone.

'I need a break.' Said Stella. 'So I have something to tell you.'

'What is it?' Asked Kevin.

'Macy told me that she has a crush on you.'

Stella was the only person who knew about Kevin having a crush on Macy. Kevin had a crush on her for a long time now. Kevin was afraid to tell Macy how he felt. Since she was his number 1 fan. He knew the band was Macy's life. He thought that if he told Macy how he felt it would ruin the way she felt about the band.

'Did you tell her how I felt?' Asked Kevin.

Stella shook her head. 'No, I thought I would talk to you about it first. So will you ask her out?'

Kevin smiled and nodded.

'Yay!' Stella jumped up and hugged Kevin. 'You two are gonna be so cute together.'

Joe and Nick came back in. Stella's phone started ringing.

Stella put the phone to her ear. 'Hello?...Oh hi Mrs Misa...No Macy's not here...That's strange...Don't worry I'll call her now...I'll call you back.'

The boys saw a worried look on Stella's face. She was now really pale.

'Stella what's wrong?' Asked Joe.

'That was Macy's mom.' Said Stella. 'She was working at the store with Macy and Macy walked home over an hour ago. When her mom got home Macy wasn't there. So she tried calling her, the first time she didn't answer and the second time her phone was turned off.'

Stella tried calling Macy's phone but she didn't answer. Stella began sobbing as she put the phone down. Joe went over and out his arm around her.

'Stella don't worry. We'll find her. We'll go out now and start searching.'

The gang grabbed there stuff and left. In one moment the best day of their lifes became the worst.

_*******************_

_**You like? Should I do more? Review!**_


	2. The Search Begins

Kevin fell backwards onto the couch. After a restless night of searching, Macy still wasn't found. The police were now involved. All boarders in and out of the city were closed. The media were now helping. The school was closed so students could help search. Sandy and Tom came in with loads of posters. They put them down on the table. Kevin got up and took one of the posters. He looked at the photo of Macy. It was her school photo that was taken a few weeks ago. He started reading the writing the was on the poster.

_Have You Seen This Girl?_

**Macy Arianne Misa**

**15 years old**

**DOB - 27/2/93**

**Missing Since - 4/5/09**

**Macy last seen walking home from the thrift store in the masket sqaure at 7:30 pm. She's 5'3 with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple short sleeved top with pink butterflies, Blue jeans and pink and white ugg boots.**

Kevin sighed and put the poster back down.

'I was talking to Macy's mom she said she would tell us if there's any news.' Said Sandy.

Stella, Nick and Joe came in. Stella's eyes were red from crying.

'Are you okay Stella?' Asked Kevin.

Stella shook her head. 'I'm worried sick.'

'Okay, Joe and Nick you guys go and hand out these posters. Kevin and Stella you guys go and hang these up.' Said Sandy.

An hour later Stella and Kevin were hanging the posters up.

'I knew something was wrong.' Said Stella. 'All I know is that she with anyone she knows because if she was she would have called by now.'

They went to the school to start handing posters. They saw Carl Walsh walking from the football pitch.

'Hey Carl have you seen Macy?' Asked Kevin.

'HOW THE HELL COULD I SEE HER IF SHE'S MISSING?' He snapped.

'Don't listen to him.' Said Stella. 'He still mad cause Macy made the football team and he didn't. He's a real jerk.'

Kevin's phone started ringing. Kevin answered it.

'Kevin it's me.' His mom said down the phone. 'I just got off the phone with Macy's mom. She needs you and Stella the go to the police station now!'

'That was my mom.' Said Kevin. 'We have to go to police station.'

'Maybe they found Macy.' Said Stella.

Stella and Kevin ran down towards the police station.


	3. Where Are You Now?

'Mrs Misa we got here as fast as we could.' Said Stella. 'What's going on?'

In the office was Macy's mom and dad, Joe, Nick and the police officer.

'You must be Kevin.' Said Mr Misa. 'Macy never stops talking about you.'

Kevin smiled a little.

'So what did you want us for?' Asked Stella.

'To show you this.' Said the police officer. He hit the play button and a video came on the tv.

On the screen they saw CCTV of a girl walking on the sidewalk the gang could tell it was Macy. In the video Macy was walking normally then I black BMW came up beside her. Macy turned around and looked at the car. She then started to walk faster.

'Macy knew she was in danger when the car stopped beside her. Do any of you know who drives a car like that?' Asked the officer.

None of them knew who drove the car.

The officer looked down at his desk. 'I'm afraid that we have to treat this as a kidnap case.'

'K..kidnap case?' Asked Stella as tears filled in her eyes.

'Do you think Macy is in danger?' Asked Mr Misa.

'It's hard to tell.' Said the officer. 'There's no ransom yet and theres been 30 sighting of girls that looked like Macy around the city.'

Joe wrapped his arms around Stella as she cried into his chest.

Later that night the gang were in the firehouse. Stella was staying there for the next few days. She was on the internet looking at videos and photos of Macy that were put up to help people search for her. Kevin, Joe and Nick came in and sat down next to Stella.

'Anymore news?' Joe asked.

Stella shook her head. 'Why did this happen to Macy? She must be so scared.'

'Stella don't worry she'll be home soon.' Said Joe.

Stella continued looking at videos with the boys. She came across a video put up by Macy and Stella's friend Katie. Katie did modeling with Stella and she was in Macy's dance class. They were friends for six years. Stella hit play. The three of them watched the video.

_Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win  
I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering,_

As the music started the video showed photos of Macy and information on where she was she seen and what she was wearing the night she disappeared.

_Where are you now? what have you found?  
Where is your heart when I'm not around?  
Where are you now? you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go,_

The next part was a video of Macy with Stella and a few other friends in a garden. Macy was doing cartwheels while the other girls cheered her on.

_I can hear your voice  
The ring of yesterday  
It seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me  
And close the doors of doubt  
Revive my dignity  
But I can't go on as long as I believe  
(As long as I believe)  
Can't let go when I keep wondering,_

There was now another video of Macy in the park. She was climbing up the climbing-frame. Once she reached top she she waved her arms in the air so her friends could see her. She laughed as she climbed back down.

_Where are you now? what have you found?  
Where is your heart when I'm not around?  
Tell me where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go  
_

Next was a video of Macy and Stella in Macy's bedroom. Macy and Stella was hitting eachother with pillows and laughing. They continued hitting eachother until they fell on the floor laughing.

Joe looked at Stella who had tears falling from her eyes. He put his arm around her and held her close.

_I should let it out, it's time to let you go  
Oh baby, I just want to know,_

_Where are you now?  
(You now oooh)  
What have you found?  
Where is your heart  
(Where is your heart)  
When I'm not around?  
(I'm not around)  
Where are you now? you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go,_

At last video was of Macy in the schools gym. She was doing cartwheels and handstands while Stella and some friends were giggling in the backround.

_Where are you now?  
(Where are you now?)  
What have you found?  
(What have you found?)  
Where is your heart  
(Where is your heart)  
When I'm not around?  
(I'm not around)  
Where are you now?  
(Where are you now?)  
You gotta let me know  
(You gotta let me know)  
Oooooooooh  
Oh baby, so I can let you go _

The video ended with a few photos of Macy. With her school photo, Photo's of her with her sports teams. There were some of her in the park sitting on the swing and some that she took herself in the mirror.

The gang looked at the message that was left for Macy in the information box. It read...

_Dear Macy,_

_We miss you so much. Everyone here is worried about you and want you to come home. It's not the same without you. We hope you are safe and we hope to see you soon. I promise we won't give up searching until you are found. We miss you and love you so much. We'll see you very soon Macy Bear._

_Love From,_

_Everyone at Horace Mantis Academy._

Kevin got up and went into the bedroom. He went to the window and looked up at the night sky. He looked up and the stars. He picked up a photo of Macy that was on the bed.

'Macy, please come home soon.' He whispered to himself.

_*********************_

_**What do you think? Should I do more? Please review! Btw the song is 'Where Are You Now' By Britney Spears.**_


	4. The Mass

Kevin, Joe, Nick and Stella sat in the sitting room. It was now one week since Macy went missing. There was still no sign of her. The gang were still out of school. Stella spent most of the week crying. The boys were worried.

'You guys ready?' Asked Tom as he fixed his black tie.

The gang got their stuff and made their way out to the car. Today there was gonna be a mass for Macy. Macy's family and friends were all going. Some of them had to give speeches. Stella got into the car holding Macy's favourite teddy bear. The boys got in with a photo of Macy. 10 minutes later that arrived at the outdoor mass. It was nearly sunset. They had a photo of Macy with candles around it. They were playing Macy's favourite songs. Kevin, Joe, Nick and Stella pulled eachother into a group hug. They cried and looked at the photo of Macy. Mr Misa got up on front of the large crowd to talk about his daughter.

'First of all I'd like to thank you all for coming and for helping search for my daughter.' Said Mr Misa. 'Hopefully we'll have her home soon. I miss her so much. I still go into her bedroom every morning to wake her then I remember she's not there.'

Stella covered her mouth and began crying.

'I just wanna say please don't give up on her.' He said before walking down to his wife.

Next Kevin went up. Stella was ment to go up but she was to upset so Kevin went up for her.

'I just wanna say that Macy is the funniest, kindest girl I know. She's sweet, nice, beautiful and a great friend.' Kevin stopped for a second to clear his throat. 'If she could hear me now I would tell her to stay strong and to hang on cause we're gonna being her home soon.'

Kevin went back down to the gang as Macy's favourite song 'Amazing' by Janelle started playing. Macy's friends and family lit their candles and held them up.

A few hours later the gang were in the bedroom. Stella was half asleep. So was Joe and Nick. Kevin was looking out the window. He wondered where Macy was. Was she safe? Kevin prayed that she would be found soon. He missed her so much. There's so many questions left to be answered. Where was Macy? Who took her? Why did they take her?

_***********************_

_**There ya go! 2 chapters in one day =] Hope ya enjoyed**_


	5. Back To School

Joe sighed as he leaned back on his locker. Today was the first day the gang went back to school since Macy went missing. Nothing was the same. The boys missed watching Macy walk down the hallway with her sports equipment. They even missed her hurting them. The school was very quiet. Most of the students were still in shock. He saw Stella walking up to him. Her eyes were still red from crying.

'Joe, I can't do this. I can't stay here.' Said Stella.

'What? Why not?' Joe said back.

'I can't be here without Macy. I keep going to her locker thinking she there but she's not.' She said as tears filled in her eyes.

Joe sighed and held her close. He felt her pain. He wanted to see Macy again.

Meanwhile Kevin walked past Macy's locker where the students put up messages to her. Most of them telling her that they miss her. Kevin sighed as he walked into the classroom. The school seemed so empty without Macy. He just prayed that Macy would be found soon.

A few hours the gang were eating their lunch. Stella was still really upset. The boys were very quiet.

'Today has been hell.' Said Joe trying to break the silence. The others nodded.

'It's been 13 days.' Said Stella. 'Nearly 2 weeks.'

Stella missed Macy more than anything. She missed their girl talks. She missed giving Macy makeovers and having sleepovers with her.

'I don't know why this whole school is in shock over Misa.' Said Carl Walsh. 'They should just give up their never gonna find her.'

'WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?' Shouted Stella as she walked over to him. The boys got up and followed her.

'Back off Malone!' Said Carl. 'I don't know why your wasting your time looking for friend since your never gonna find her.'

'Well if you were the one missing we wouldn't bother looking.' Said Nick.

'Your just mad cause Macy made the football team and you didn't.' Said Stella. 'You just can't accept the fact that Macy is better then you.'

'Come on guys.' Said Joe as he pulled Stella away from Carl.

They walked to the gym. Stella sat down and put her head in her hand.

'I HATE HIM.' She yelled. 'HE'S SUCH A JERK.'

'Stella take a deep breath and calm down.' Said Joe.

'Look we can't let him get to us.' Said Nick. 'We have to stay strong for Macy.'

Stella looked down and nodded. Joe took Stella's hand as the four of them left the gym.

_***************_

_**What do you think? Ya want more? Please please review! =]**_


	6. Dead?

Stella sighed as she lay on the bed looking at photo's of her and Macy. Macy was now 3 weeks missing. Hopes seemed to be fading. Stella looked at the photo of her and Macy taken at their last sleepover. Joe came in and sat down next to Stella. Stella showed him some of the photos.

'You two looked like you were having fun.' Said Joe.

'We did the same thing at every sleepover. We would stayed up late eating sweets.' Stella said with a little laugh.

Joe looked at Stella. It was the first time Stella laughed since Macy went missing.

'Joe, Do you think Macy is okay?' Asked Stella.

Joe sighed. 'I don't know I hope so.'

Sandy came into the room. 'Guys we have to go to the police station.'

Sandy left and Stella turned to Joe.

'Why do we go to the station?' Asked Stella.

Joe took her hand and they went outside.

When Kevin, Joe, Nick and Stella went into the office they saw Mr and Mrs Misa and the police officer. Stella could tell this wasn't good news.

'I'm afraid that we don't have enough evidence to say that Macy is alive.' Said the officer.

'What are you trying to say?' Asked Mr Misa.

The officer sighed. 'There's very little chance of finding Macy alive. We have to start a land search for Macy's body.'

'NO!' Stella screamed. Joe pulled her in close. He took her outside.

'She can't be dead!' Sobbed Stella. Joe held her as tears came from his eyes.

Inside Kevin and Nick were in shock. Was Macy really gone?

Back at the firehouse Joe was lying on the bed with Stella sobbing in his arms. Nick was sitting on his bed. Kevin was looking out the window. Tears were falling from his eyes. Macy couldn't be gone. Kevin didn't even get a chance to tell her how he felt. He didn't believe Macy was dead. He wasn't going to believe it until Macy was found.

_************************_

_**You like? Ya want more? Sorry it's kinda rushed.**_


	7. Can't Let Her Go

Kevin lay on his bed looking at photos of Macy. Stella was asleep on Joe's bed. She was up all night crying. Kevin turned on his laptop. He went to the website set up for Macy. Loads of messages were on the site from people from school. Kevin read though some of the comments.

----------

_Dear Macy,_

_I can't believe you not coming back! I'm gonna miss you so much._

_Love Katie._

_----------_

_To Macy,_

_We all miss you so much. What are we gonna do without our Macy Bear?_

_Love Rebecca and everyone on the basketball team._

_----------_

_Macy,_

_I can't believe your gone. We lost our star player._

_Goodbye Angel._

_Love Jason and the baseball team._

_---------_

_To Macy,_

_I'm gonna miss you so much. I swear we're gonna find the person who did this to you. Their gonna pay for taking you away from us._

_We love you darling,_

_Love Megan._

_---------_

Kevin couldn't read anymore. He didn't want to believe Macy gone forever. They had no proof to say she alive. They also had no proof to say she was dead. Kevin was not gonna believe she was dead until her body was found. He thought over everything he knew about the case. Who ever took Macy was driving a black BMW. If Macy was not coming back he wanted her killer to pay.

The next day Kevin left the last class of the day. Many students didn't go into school today. They were to upset over Macy. Kevin walked to his locker and put his stuff inside. As he walked out he heard to girls talking. He looked around the corner to see Jessica and Chloe talking. They were both cheerleaders.

'What's up with Carl? He acting all weird.' Said Chloe.

'I didn't notice.' Said Jessica.

'He been acting weird since Macy went missing.' Chloe said while closing her locker.

'In what way?' Asked Jessica.

'Well he has been walking to school everyday since Macy went missing.' Said Chloe. 'Normally he drives.'

'I never noticed.' Said Jessica. 'I have to go. My mom will kill me if I'm late. I'll call you later.'

Jessica walked away and Chloe started packing her bag. Kevin went up to her.

'Hey Chloe.'

'Oh, Hi Kevin.' Said Chloe. 'I'm really sorry about Macy.'

'It's alright.' Sighed Kevin. 'Look I overheard what you were saying to Jessica about Carl acting weird.'

'You noticed too?' Asked Chloe.

Kevin nodded. 'I hope you don't mind me asking but what type of car does Carl drive?'

Chloe thought back for a second. 'He drives a black BMW.'

Kevins eyes widened. 'Okay thanks Chloe I'll seeya later.'

'Bye Kevin.' Chloe said while lifting up her bag.

Kevin ran back to the firehouse. He just found a new link to where Macy could be.


	8. I Want Answers

'JOE, NICK!' Kevin screamed as he ran into the firehouse.

'What's wrong?' Joe screamed as he ran over to Kevin with Nick beside him.

'I found out who has Macy.' Kevin said between breaths. 'It's Carl Walsh.'

'What are you talking about?' Said Nick.

'Carl has Macy I know it!'

'How do you know?' Asked Joe.

'Cause Carl drives the same car that was on the CCTV and remember what Stella said? He was mad because Macy made the football team and he didn't.' Said Kevin.

'Look don't say anything with Stella.' Sighed Joe. 'She's lost her best friend.'

Joe went back upstairs and Kevin sighed.

'Kevin I want to help.' Said Nick.

Kevin looked at his younger brother. 'You will?'

Nick nodded. 'Yeah but you know we might not find her alive.'

Kevin nodded. 'I just want her killer to pay.'

'Come with me.' Said Nick. Both the boys left the house.

An hour later the boys were at the police station. Looking the the CCTV of Macy walking home. Nick paused the video when the car came into it. Nick and Kevin looked the car carefully.

'Can you see the licence plate?' Asked Kevin.

'Kind off.' Nick got some paper and a pen and started writing down the numbers he could make out. 'Okay I got it.'

'Okay what now?' Asked Kevin.

'We go to Carl's house. If the licence plate is near the same we go into Carl.' Said Nick. 'The police think Macy was killed the day she went missing. So we make Carl tell us what happened to Macy.'

'And he could tell us where Macy's body is.' Kevin said finishing his brothers sentence. Nick nodded.

Two hours later Nick and Kevin were outside Carl's house. The lights were on so they knew Carl was home.

'Does Carl live with his parents?' Asked Kevin.

Nick shook his head. 'He's nearly 19. He lives on his own.'

'Okay check the licence plate.' Said Kevin.

'It's a match.' Gasped Nick.

'Right I'm going in.' Said Kevin. 'If I'm not out in 15 minutes follow me. Call the poilce and Joe.'

'Okay be careful.' Said Nick.

'I will.' Kevin went to the door and started banging on the door. Carl opened the door. Kevin pushed though the door and went inside.

'What do you want Lucas?' Said Carl.

'I want to know where Macy is.' Yelled Kevin. 'Where is she?'

'How would I know?' Carl yelled back. 'She's dead!'

'I know you killed her.' Shouted Kevin. 'Now where is she?'

'I'll never tell you!' Cark shouted.

Kevin punched Carl hard. Carl fell backwards. He hit his head of the wall. Kevin grabbed him and pinned him againist the wall.

'Now did you hide Macy's body?' Shouted Kevin. Carl shook his head. 'Is she here?' This time Carl nodded.

Kevin pushed him over. He went to run towards the stairs. Before he got a chance to Carl grabbed him by the neck and pinned him againist the wall. Kevin began gasping for breath.

'Say goodbye Kevin.' Carl said with an evil smile.

_**********************_

_**Yay 2 chapters in one day =]**_

_**This one has a cliffhanger =O**_

_**Drama drama drama haha please review**_


	9. The Miracle

Kevin found it harder to breath. Carl tightened his grip on Kevins neck. Kevin closed his eyes. He heard a bang after that he could no longer feel Carls hands around his neck. He could breath again. He opened his eyes to see Carl lying on the ground and Nick standing over him with a baseball bat. Kevin looked at him in shock.

'Are you okay?' Asked Nick. Kevin nodded.

'I'm gonna tie him up before he wakes up.' Said Nick as he tied Carls hands behind his back.

'Did you call the police?' Asked Kevin.

Nick shook his head. 'I didn't get a chance too. I'm calling them now.'

'Right I'm gonna search upstairs you search down here.' Kevin said before running up the stairs.

He searched in the bedrooms hoping to find something that could help find Macy. He searched for ten minutes. He gave up and went downstairs.

'Any luck?' He asked. Nick shook his head.

'Only two more places to look.' Said Nick. 'The basement and the attic.'

Kevin nodded. 'I'm gonna search the basement.'

'Kevin be careful.' Nick said as Kevin went into the basement.

Kevin took a deep breath as he went down the stairs. He was afraid about what he was about to see. Was he gonna find Macy's body? He turned on the light he saw that the basement was full of boxes. He looked around. So far their was no sign of Macy's body. He searched in some of boxes. He froze when he heard sniffling. He slowly walked around the basement. Then he saw a girl sitting in the corner. He walked towards her. The girl turned around. Kevin's eyes widened when he saw Macy's big brown eyes looking at him.

'MACY!!' Kevin shouted.

'KEVIN!!' Macy shouted back.

Macy got up and ran over to Kevin. Kevin wrapped his arms around her tightly. Both of them held eachother and cried.

'I thought you were gone.' Said Kevin.

Kevin looked down at Macy. She was still wearing the clothes she was wearing when she went missing. She was very thin.

'I missed you.' Cried Macy.

Kevin rocked her back and forth. 'It's okay. It's all over now.'

Kevin held Macy for a few more minutes until she calmed down.

'Let's get you out of here.'

Kevin lefted Macy up. She wrapped her arms around Kevins neck and her legs around his waist. She rested her head on Kevins shoulder as he carried her out of the basement. Kevin held Macys head down so she wouldn't see Carls body on the ground. Once he went outside he saw loads of police cars and an ambulance. He saw Nick standing with Joe and Stella. Macy looked over at them and smiled.

'MACY!!' Stella screamed as she ran towards them. Kevin put Macy down. When Stella got over to them she hugged Macy tightly. Both girls started sobbing.

'Oh My God!' Sobbed Stella.

Kevin, Joe and Nick pulled the girls into group hug. After a few minutes they all let go.

'Are you okay?' Asked Stella as she wiped her tears away.

Macy nodded. 'I'm fine.'

'Don't ever scare me like that again.' Stella said with a small laugh as she pulled Macy in for another hug.

After a few minutes a paramedic came over and told the gang that they had to take Macy to the hospital.

'Stella you go with her.' Said Kevin.

Stella shook her head. 'No you can go with her.'

Stella smiled and pushed Kevin towards the ambulance. Kevin got in and he sat Macy on his lap. He covered her with a blanket and held her close. He looked down at the girl in his arms and he kissed her on the forehead. For the past 3 weeks he had no idea where she was or if she was okay. Now she was safe in his arms.

_************************_

_**Well? Good? Please review. It's not over yet there's still 2 or 3 more chapters left =]**_


	10. The Hospital

Macy lay on the hospital with Kevin and Stella sitting next to her. Nick and Joe sat on the sides of the bed. After she spent the whole morning with her parents and answering questions for the police she finally got to spend some time with her friends. The gang could tell what Macy went through the past 3 weeks. Her arms and stomach were covered in bruises.

'I'm so glad you back.' Said Stella.

Macy smiled. 'I'm so glad to be home. I missed you all.'

'That reminds me.' Said Stella. As she got her bag and pulled out Macys teddy bear. 'I brought you a friend to stay with you.'

'Aww you brought Mr Cuddles.' Macy giggled. 'Thanks Stella.'

'Your welcome. I also brought a something else just incase you get a bored.' Stella said as she gave Macy her old pink iPod.

'Aww thank you Stella.' Macy gave Stella a hug.

'So Macy what happened the night you went missing?' Asked Joe.

Macy sighed. 'I was helping my mom in the store and she told me I could go home early. I walked home from the store loads of times before so I didn't think it would be a problem. While I was walking home a car stopped beside me. So I started walking faster. Then the car drove past me. So when I down the road I thought the car was gone. When I was about to cross the road someone grabbed me from behind. They covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. He pushed me into the car and drove off.'

Stella held Macy's hand as she told the rest of the story.

Macy took a deep breath as she told the rest of the story. 'So when Carl took me to his house he dragged me down to the basement. Then he told me that if I tried to escape he would kill me.'

Tears started to fill in Macys eyes. Kevin pulled her in for a hug as she cried into Kevins chest.

'Did he hurt you?' Asked Joe.

Macy nodded. 'One night he thought I was trying to escape but I wasn't. He started punching and kicking me.'

Macy began to cry harder.

'Macy listen to me.' Said Stella. Macy looked up at her with her watery eyes. 'I promise he's never gonna come near you again. It's all over now.'

The gang pulled Macy into a group hug.

'So when can you leave here?' Asked Nick.

'Tomorrow morning.' Macy said as she wiped the last of her tears away. 'They just wanted to make sure I'm okay cause I barly ate anything in 3 weeks.'

'Are you feeling okay?' Asked Stella.

Macy nodded. 'Yeah. My back is a little sore cause Carl made me sleep on the floor.'

After a few minutes visiting hours were over. Stella, Joe and Nick hugged Macy before they left. Kevin gave Macy a kiss on the cheek before he left.

'Stella can I talk to you alone for a minute?' Asked Joe.

Stella nodded and followed Joe outside where they were alone.

'Are you okay?' Stella asked.

Joe nodded. 'There's something I wanted to give you.'

'What is it?'

Joe leaned in and kissed Stella. Once they pulled apart Stella looked at him in shock.

'Stella, I liked you for a really long time.' Said Joe. 'Will you please go out with me?'

Stella smiled and nodded. This time Stella leaned in and kissed Joe.

_****************************_

_**Well? Good? Please Review =]**_


	11. Together Again

Kevin knocked on the front door of Macy's house. It was 7 o'clock. Macy was let out of the hospital. Mr and Mrs Misa asked Kevin to stay with Macy while they went out to a meeting with the police officers. After a minute Mr Misa opened the door.

'Nice to see you again Kevin.' Said Mr Misa.

Kevin smiled. 'Nice to see you too.'

Kevin and Mr Misa went into the sitting room. Macy was curled up on the couch under a blanket in her pajamas with her mom sitting beside.

'Kevin, thank you so much for coming over.' Mrs Misa said as she got up and gave Kevin a hug.

'No problem.' Kevin looked down at Macy. 'How are you Mace?'

Macy smiled. 'A lot better.'

'She's just glad to be home.' Smiled Mrs Misa.

'Well honey we better go we don't wanna be late.' Said Mr Misa.

Mrs Misa nodded and gave Macy a kiss. 'Okay sweetie I'll see you tonight or in the morning.'

Mr Misa went over and gave his daughter a kiss. 'I'll see you later princess.'

Mr Misa turned to Kevin. 'Thanks again Kevin.'

Kevin smiled and sat down next to Macy.

'Bye mom. Bye dad.' Macy yelled as her parents walked out the front door.

'So you look happy to be home.' Said Kevin.

Macy nodded. 'I am. Thanks for saving me.'

'Your very welcome.' Smiled Kevin.

'Can I ask you something?' Asked Macy.

Kevin nodded. 'You know you can ask me anything.'

Macy looked down. 'Did you think I was dead?'

Kevin sighed. 'I didn't want to believe you were gone. I wasn't going to believe it until you were found. I kept searching cause I wanted to bring you home.'

Macy smiled. 'Thanks for not giving up on me.'

Kevin pulled Macy into a hug. 'I would never give up on you.'

'You know everyday Carl would give me the newspaper and let me read about what was happening in the search.' Macy sighed. 'Then he would laugh and tell me that I would never be found.'

Kevin brushed back some of Macy's hair. 'Well he's in jail now. He'll never go near you again.'

Macy gave him a weak smile. 'I looked at some of the photo's of you, Joe, Nick and Stella. You all looked very upset.'

'We were. Stella was crying non-stop.'

Macy looked down. 'I cried when I saw the photo. Carl hit me everytime I cried. He said I was being stupid.'

'Your not stupid Mace.' Kevin said as he held Macy in his arms.

'I also heard the speech you gave at the mass.' Macy said as she looked up at Kevin.

'Oh god! I didn't know they flimed it.' He said as Macy laughed.

'It was the sweetest thing I ever heard.' Macy smiled.

'I ment everything I said in it.' Said Kevin.

Macy looked up at him. 'Thanks Kevin that made me feel a lot better.'

Kevin looked down at Macy and saw her yawning. 'Are you tired?'

Macy nodded.

Kevin stood up. 'Come on and I'll take you to your room.'

'Carry me?' Macy asked as she put her arms up towards Kevin.

Kevin smiled. He went over and took the blanket of Macy. He lifted Macy up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Once they were in Macy's bright pink bedroom. Kevin put Macy under the covers.

'Mace, can I talk to you about something?' Asked Kevin. Macy nodded. 'The night you went missing Stella told me you liked me.'

Macy blushed a little bit. 'Yeah I like you.'

Macy looked down shyly. Kevin looked into Macy's eyes. 'Well I like you too.'

Macy's eyes widened. 'You do?'

Kevin nodded. 'Yeah so Macy Arianne Misa, Do you wanna go out with me?'

Macy smiled and nodded. 'Yes!'

Both Kevin and Macy leaned in and kissed. It was a moment that they wanted to last forever.

After a few minutes Kevin helped Macy get comfortable.

'Get some sleep.' He wispered as turned off Macy's bedside lamp. He gave Macy a kiss on the forehead and he walked towards the door.

'Kevin?' Macy called. Kevin turned around. 'I will you sit with me? Just incase I have a bad dream.'

Kevin smiled as he sat down next to Macy. He took Macy in his arms as Macy cuddled into his chest. After a long and stressful 3 weeks Macy was finally home. Kevin looked down at Macy her eyes were closed so Kevin thought she was asleep.

'I love you Macy.' Kevin said quietly.

'I love you too Kevin.' Macy said back.

Kevin smiled and held her close. After a while they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

_*************************_

_**Well? Thats it! The story is all over. I really feel like crying right now. Believe it or not this is the first story I ever finished haha. OMG I can't believe it's over...**_

_**Anyways I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed. And thank you for following the story. It really means a lot to me. I wanna say a thanks to Mo813 who gave me my first review =] And thanks to**_

_**Kakashis-girl90**_

_**HindMyFaceFromMyFriends**_

_**Mewkazurinu2004**_

_**SilvanBeauty12**_

_**Thanks for following my story. (I'm sorry if I left anyone out!) I hoped you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it. Hopefully you will check out my other story 'Carry You Home'**_

_**Thank you so so much.**_

_**Now please hit the review button one last time....**_


End file.
